Leo San Juan
Leo San Juan is the main character of the La Leyenda film series, as well as the 2017 Netflix Original series Legend Quest. First appearing as a meek, timid but good natured and truly courageous little boy during the events of La Leyenda de la Nahuala, Leo has since grown into a mature, brave, selfless and heroic young man as of Legend Quest. Personality and Traits As a child, Leo and meek and timid. He was easily frightened, which often lead to spouts of anxiety and paranoia. Unfortunately for him, his fear was often exploited by his older brother, Fernando "Nando" San Juan, who fed him stories of legends such as la Nahuala. Nando would go as far as to convince Leo that a kindly old woman was la Nahuala in disguise and bullied the poor kid even in church, which lead to a panic and nearly killed Brother Sinfonolo in the process. Despite this, his Abuela knew that Leo was truly brave and courageous, much like his father. Leo was also a very friendly and good natured little boy, who often helped out his Nana Dionisia with her bakery and had generally good relations with his fellow citizens of Puebla, mostly adults. He was good friends with Friar Godofredo and felt bad over what happened to Brother Sinfonolo. Although friendly and kind, Leo had his limits. After he thought Nando was teasing him once again over la Nahuala and old manner, he snapped and told his brother how much he hated him. After realizing his brother was actually gone, Leo went for help and eventually braved the manner himself in order to save him. Leo also had a penchant for dancing and performed a flawless dance in his Nana's house while no one was watching. His dance abruptly ends when he trips and falls when his Nana calls for him. Leo was also shown to be a very religious child, helping out Friar Godofredo in church as a choir boy. Growing up, Leo retained many of his older qualities. He is selfless, kind, creative and for the most part, friendly. However, Leo has grown anger over his friends such as Teodora, Don Andrés and Alebrije for not respecting his wish to live a normal life and snapped at them, telling them that he just wants them to go"The Prophecy". Despite his anger towards them, he still deeply cares about his friends which has been shown many times throughout the series, such as when he saved Alebrije from being thrown off the Airship"Jersey Devil" or when he ventured into Medusa's Cave in order to save Teodora"Ghost of Medusa". After Puebla was destroyed, Leo also grew a trait of selfishness, as saving Marcella and Toñita San Juan became his number one priority, almost sacrificing Alebrije in "Vodnik" to do so. Leo would always do the right thing in the end, and saved Alebrije's life in the end. As his Grandmother stated all those years ago, Leo is truly brave and heroic. After one of the Horroroso snatched the Mystic Bomb, Leo personally went to ground level to force it out of his hands and hurled it towards Quetzalcoatl, almost dying in the process. Leo has also been shown to be very caring. He fought tooth and nail to make sure the Golem didn't as much as lay a finger on Teodora's true body"Golem" and wished The New Quetzalcoatl to revive her briefly dead body, ensuring a happy reunion between her and her mother. Now as a teenager, Leo has become somewhat more socially awkward, and usually talks in a weird, confused manner in front of people he doesn't know, sometimes fumbling his words "The Mart". Leo has proven to be very intelligent, clever and creative. He's a quick thinker who easily deduced the Jersey Devil's true weakness"Jersey Devil" when Thomas Decatur could not and even figured out that the Prophecy was manufactured by Quetzalcoatl"The Serpent and the Egg" when even other great beings such as Fenrir believed it to be true""Fenrir". Despite this, Leo can still naive at timesInsert Info about Tooth Fairy here"Tooth Fairy", such as when he truly believed Marcella betrayed him, leaving him utterly devastated."Nu Gui" While Leo is very intelligent, he doesn't know much of the world outside of Puebla. This becomes a running gag throughout the series, with him not knowing stuff that would seem like common knowledge to most modern people, such as their whereabouts of Germany or what Kanji Script was. He occasionally laments this early in his journey"Jersey Devil", but eventually grows out of it. Leo can be quite sassy with others, specially Don Andrés, calling him out on his supposed "back pain" and groaning out of frustration when Don Andrés chopped it up to "Phantom Pain". Despite his small frame, Leo can be a big eater. While staying at the Orphanage, he ate countless bowls of the Orphans food, even taking Marcella's bowl as his own"Tooth Fairy". Appearance and Apparel La Nahuala Leo was a very short child with slightly tanned skin and short, somewhat spiky brown hair. He typically wore a washed out yellow shirt and green pants. His footware consisted of wooden sandals. His eyes were rather beady and his constant anxiety made him appear bug-eyed. La Llorona For the most part, Leo appears the same, though his hair is slightly spikier than before and his eyes are slightly less beady. Levi now sports a white garb and a pitch black vest going over it. Leo also now wears a red belt and black pants, along with black shoes replacing his sandals. Las Momias Leo's apparel remains mostly unchanged in La Momias, though now wears tan pants and more pronuced, but slightly less dark shoes. Del Chupacabras Leo retains his brown pants from before, though ow they contain a black coloration down the middle. Legend Quest Now as a teenager, Leo is much, much taller than before. His eyes are less buggy and beady and his hair is more refined. His clothing is virtually the same as his clothing from La Llorona, though with a few minor differences. Most notably, his red belt now has three small rings across its circumference. History Early Life Leo San Juan was born in either the late 1700s or early 1800s in Puebla, New Spain and was the younger brother to Fernando "Nando" San Juan. At a young age, both of his parents passed away, leading Leo and Nando to be raised by their paternal Grandmother, Toñita San Juan, with assistance from Nana Dionisia. ''La Leyenda de la Nahuala'' At some point during the day, Leo is being told a story by his older brother, Fernando, whom nearly everyone just calls "Nando". The story he's being told is a horrific story of the monster "Nahuala". The story tales of how the Nahuala snuck into an old, now abandoned manner on the edges of town that was once home to a rich family. However, the Nahuala possessed one of the workers and killed nearly everyone in the manner during a party. As Leo gets predictably scared by the story, even peeing his pants and is thus mocked Mercilessly by Nando for being frightened by his story. After the two are called down by Toñita, Nando hits Leo with a pillow and runs off. Later, Leo is seen putting up all souls day decorations in front of Toñita. Leo mentions how much he misses his parents, but Toñita assures him that he shouldn't feel bad and that it's a happy occasion. Notably, Leo mentioning his parents causes Nando to look down in sadness. Leo then mentions how he barely even remembers his parents, as they died when he was very young. Toñita mentions that he was just like his father when he was his age and that the two share the same brave, courageous soul. This, of course, makes Nando mock Leo even harder, goes as far as mocking his stuttering and scaring him with the story of the Nahuala. A few hours pass and Leo is "training" in both martial arts and dancing, and does quite good, if not flawlessly. However, his flawless dance is cut short when he's called by his Nana Dionisia, who ask him to go to Church, and that it's his turn to help out Friar Godofredo. Before he goes, Dionisia tells him a joke about donuts -- "What's the problem of a donut? To be fat and still have a hole in the stomach!" -- which Leo doesn't seem to understand, given his confused look. Leo, now even at Church, is being relentlessly teased by Nando, who leads him to believe that a kindly old woman is actually the Nahuala in disguise. Absolutely horrified, Leo hides behind Friar Godofredo's drawers, revealing his underpants to the church goers. The site of his underwear causes a panic, which results in a domino affect, knocking down the lined candles which in turn hurl smaller candles into the air, burning the rope that holds up the chandelier, which in turn falls onto Brother Sinfonolo, nearly killing him in the process. Although angry, Friar Godofredo is more concerned rather than angry and tenderly ask him what's the matter. To Be Written ''La Leyenda de la Llorona'' To Be Written ''La Leyenda de las Momias'' To Be Written ''La Leyenda del Chupacabras'' To Be Written ''Legend Quest'' The Prophecy Presumably during a recess or break, Leo and a group of kids were playing a game of "legball". After describing the rules of Legball, he is interrupted by Don Andrés who seeks to inform Leo of a "Darkness" brewing. After a brief discussion, Leo tells Don Andrés off and continues playing "legball" with the kids, with two children asking if Leo is having one of his "special moments". The game of "legball" is then interrupted by the "new girl", Marcella, who then coins the term "football". As soon as she shows up, Leo appears to be infatuated with her. Unfortunately, their game quickly takes a sour turn. Marcella is almost immediately harassed by Leo's two friends, who believe her mother to be a hechicera (sorceress) and that Marcella herself is a hechicera in training. Leo stands up to the bullies in front of her, but it doesn't do much good. They simply walk away, still weirded out or even angry over Marcella's mere existence. Despite her prideful personality, this visibly upsets Marcella. Leo attadempts to cheer her up over the incident, saying she just needs to give them time and that they'll come around, eventually. It doesn't take to long for Marcella's spirits to be lifted, stating that she is weird, that her family is weird, but she's proud of that. Although he doesn't say it, it's implied that Leo may be lamenting to himself how he shuns his ghost friends for being weird, while Marcella is proud of her weird life. The two then walk away from the playground into a district of Puebla, New Spain. Leo is noticeably upset while Marcella giggles at him. She turns to him to give him a present: her necklace. Marcella says it was sweet that Leo asked her to play, even if she didn't get to play due to the circumstances. Leo stumbles his words of thanks out of embarrasment, though is quite clearly very thankful over the gift. Marcella walks home, but before she does, she gives Leo a wink in which he waves back at her. Fast forward an unspecified period of time and Leo is at school. Friar Godofredo is giving a lecture about shamanism and pagan beliefs. Leo starts to doze off during the middle of class, but before he can, Teodora pops out of nowhere to scare him, remarking that he should tell the class what "dead people are really like". Like Don Andrés before her, Teodora arrives to tell Leo of the rising evil. Leo exclaims that he just wants to be normal, while Teodora barks that it's not about him and that theirs more important things than his social life. Leo assures that he doesn't care and that he just wants her to go away. She does, but clearly furious at him for his selfish behavior. Much to his dismay, the entire class heard his outburst, upsetting Friar Godofredo and making the students call him crazy. However, it's quickly shown that Friar Godofredo isn't so much upset at him, but more worried for Leo and quickly forgives the boy, telling him to "think nothing of it". Relieved, but still upset, Leo walks home. On his trip back, he hears a shifting noise in the distance. Startled, Leo panics only to realize the 'monster' is only Alebrije, who despite his monstrous appearance, is a kind hearted being. Now angry, Leo assumes Alebrije is going to go on about how Leo has some great destiny to stop evil, he learns that Alebrije only wants to play checkers with his pal. Alebrije assures Leo that Don Andrés and Teodora are his friends and they want to help him, but Leo doesn't accept his kind words. It's clear that Leo both wants to distance himself from his friends, but at the same time, feels guilty over it. The moment is cut short when Leo's Abuela, Toñita chases away Alebrije, who appears as a goast, away with a broom. Toñita ask Leo if he would want some coco, he ask for a double and the two embrace. Sometime later, Leo goes to check on his friends appear to spend their time in a barn. They're playing a game of charades with Alebrije doing a weird dance and Teodora saying he's "a guy who needs the Heimlich Maneuver", while Don Andrés claims him to be a demon churning butter. Spooked by Leo's suddenly arrival, Don Andrés claims he almost had an heart attack in which Teodora jokes by saying "good thing he's already dead". Leo mentioned that people were finally starting to like him and now they think he's crazy for arguing with the ghost, who are invisible to everyone but him and how the ghost are driving him crazy. After claiming that they're the problem and not him, Don Andrés, Alebrije and Teodora all sadly leave the barn. A few hours later, Leo is awoken from his sleep by the sounds of something in his house. Leo goes to check on his Abuela to see if she's alright, only to see a small, monkey like creature with green fur doing something vile to her sleeping body. Quickly, Leo grabs a chair and uses it as a weapon to swat away the monkey, who spits an acidic-like substance and runs away. Leo ask Toñita if she's okay, only to see her robotically sit up from bed. She starts to speak in an uncanny tone, telling Leo to join them. After his Abuela attempts to attack Leo and even punches a hole through the door, he panics and runs away. Frantically, Leo ask a group of men for help, only to realize they shared a similar fate as Toñita. It quickly becomes apparent that nearly everyone in the town has become zombified. Seeing the monsters com from all sides, Leo has no choice but to run. Narrowly dodging zombies one after another, Leo quickly finds himself chased by a zombie in a wagon. Having no other option, Leo attempts to jump over the zombies; and succeeds. For a brief moment, Leo appears to be safe. No other zombies appear to be in his general proximity. That is, until he butts into a zombified Marcella. Not wanting to believe she was zombified like the others, Leo ask if she's okay and even leans in to touch her, albeit with hesitation. After the horrific realization that she was actually a zombie, Leo is stunned. Thankfully, he's saved by his friends in the nick of time. Without much of a reunion, the group make their way towards the monastery. Their trek is cut short when they notice a swarm of zombies blocking their ways. Quickly, Teodora springs into action and distracts the zombies while the others make their way past them. The distraction is a completely success and they quickly make it to the monastery. Unfortunately for the group, the monastery appears to be locked from the inside. At this point, Leo completely gives up and attempts to sacrifice himself so his friends can be safe. Much to his dismay, Don Andrés actually takes him up on the offer and attempts to fly off. Thankfully, he's almost immediately caught by Teodora, who is willing to fight the mass of zombies in order to protect Leo, a notion shared by Alebrije. Thankfully, their last stand is interrupted by Friar Godofredo who heroically saves Leo by punching away the zombies and letting the group take refuge in his walls. The Friar then admits that he knew Leo could see Ghosts all along, as one person per generation in the village had that gift, and it wasn't hard to deduce Leo being the one, much t Leo's embarrassment. Leo then introduces Teodora and Don Andrés to the Friar. After a brief introduction, Leo then ask how he knew all of this, as to which he just replies that he'll tell him later, and that theirs to little time for now. The group enters a library room of sorts while the Friar mentions that he too detected the otherworldly happenings. He ask if Leo saw anything odd happening lately. Leo points out that the monsters he saw were the "Horroroso" depicted in the Book and that their's a bunch of them outside, much to the Friar's horror. Friar Godofredo then informs Leo as to what the Horroroso actually are: Confused, Leo brings up the point that Quetzalcoatl isn't a monster, but a creator god, a good guy. Godofredo replies by saying that's only when Quetzalcoatl is in a good mood, but now he is no longer in a good mood. Friar then explains that Quetzalcoatl wants to "wipe the slate that is the world clean and begin again". After Don Andrés notices that the banging stopped outside, the group go to check on it. Eerily, the find the Horroroso to be moving away, as if they were planning something big. But what, exactly? Off in the distance, they spot a massive, green sphere which strikes fear into the entire group. The Friar then goes onto say that the green sphere is a dimensional portal fueled by the life energy of the townsfolk, and that if nothing is done, everyone will be reduced to a lifeless husk and Quetzalcoatl will be free once and for all. Leo says that he has to do something, and the group head back to the library room. Back in the library, the Friar shows Leo a recipe to create a magical explosion that would seals Quetzalcoatl's gateway and keeps Quetzalcoatl in his dimension. Godofredo then laments that while it would work, theirs no way they can execute the plan due to all the Horroroso guarding the gateway. Leo on the other hand crafts a wonderful idea. He tells the Friar to make the explosion and they'll find a way to blast Quetzalcoatl back in his world. Back at the barn, Leo and his friends are ready to open their old Airship. Don Andrés ask Leo if he truly wants this. Leo assures him that what he truly wants is to be home with his Abuela, but for that to happen, he needs to stop Quetzalcoatl. This sediment causes pride and enthusiasm to be washed across Teodora's and Don Andrés's faces. Using the Airship, Leo and his friends quickly make their way back to the Monastery. Confused, the Friar ask where they got such a marvelous craft but before they get to answer, a massive explosion shakes the city. Understanding they have no time, the Friar hands the bomb over towards Leo who silently nods, knowing what he must do. The group flies towards market square, which is where the Horroroso are grouped. They're all utterly disgusted at the vile acts done by the foul beast. After getting closer, Leo hurls the bomb at the portal, only for it to be caught by one of the demons, much to his horror. Not letting this stop him, Leo personally takes it upon himself to go down where the Horroroso are to get the bomb back. Now on ground level, Leo kicks away the Horroroso and struggles to pry the bomb for their hands. After re-obtaining the bomb, Don Andrés instructs Leo to use his "Leg Ball" skills to kick the bomb straight towards the portal. The plan works and Quetzalcoatl is banished back to his world. Though the town is saved, it appears that Leo didn't make it. The realization of this causes Don Andrés to tear up and mourn the lost of his friend. However, they quickly realize Leo survived, only with minor injuries. Teodora, Don Andrés and Alebrije all cheer him on, praising him for his bravery and congratulating him for his success. After waving back, Leo quickly realizes that it was Marcella's necklace that ultimately saved his life. After his realization, Marcella walks up to him, with a beaming smile on her face. He ask if she's really a hechicera in training, but she says "of course not, silly" and wanks at him. She does admit that the necklace holds power. Leo and Marcella are then confronted by the same kids who bullied Marcella for being a hechicera and Leo for being crazy. Leo protects Marcella in case they want to pull anything, but instead they thank Leo for saving their lives and accept him for who he is. The town starts to cheer for him and Marcella kissed him on his cheek. Sometime later, the two are walking through Puebla. Leo is radiant and joyful. Stating that he finally believes that his life has turned around for the better now that his friends actually accept his weirdness. Marcella agrees and the two lean in for a kiss. Quickly during the kiss, Leo noticing something odd. An odd, shadow-like substance shoots down the near by alley way, turning an entire building into a black form. Leo leans away from the kiss, which disappoints Marcella but warns her of the shadow. The two manage to outrun the shadow and return back to the monastery, which aggravates Friar Godofredo. However after he notices what they two were running from, he quickly changes his tune and gives the two safety. He instructs the two to make it to the bell tower, but the two only make it halfway before stopping to see the Friar do battle with the shadow outside. The Friar is quickly swallowed by the shadow, who then makes his way for the two. After the two make it to the top of the bell tower, the hand of the shadow snatches Marcella away and knocks Leo off, but he is then saved by Alebrije and the others, who are piloting the Airship. Now, all of Puebla is gone. Leo laments at the lost of his loved ones. Sad for the boy, Don Andrés ask Leo what he wants to do now. Leo doesn't know, but just says that they should stick together and says that he thinks they were meant to be together. The three agree to stick by Leo no matter what. Leo sternly states that their next move will be planned and perfectly executed, however after Finado and Moribunda mess with the sails, the Airship flies in the distance at immensely high speeds. Jersey Devil After testing out the new Airship, Leo finds it almost impossible to control. The airship is the shot down over a small town known as Leeds in the state of New Jersey. Almost immediately Leo and his friends draw he ire of the townsfolk, who accuse them of witchcraft. That is, all the townsfolk except for Thomas Decatur whose friendly and tolerant personality starkly contrast his fellow townspeople. Thomas then takes Leo into his workshop and the two begin to chat. Leo ask if Thomas could help fix his Airship and Thomas replies that it would be his pleasure. However, as the circumstances play out, Thomas is unable to help Leo as his times are focused on protecting the town from the Jersey Devil. Thomas then gives Leo a brief history of the foul beast and how is grandfather, Stephen Decatur managed to fend off the beast. Add section when Thomas first saw Teodora and Don somewhere. The townspeople, lead by Baba Yaga disguised as Jacob now burst into the workshop, accusing Thomas of witchcraft and devil worship, using the fact that he's communicating with Ghosts and Spirits as direct evidence. Out of spite, they even destroy some of his inventions, calling them "mere amusements". The cigar smoking citizen then physically assaults Leo and drags them out to court on account of devil worship and offending the moral center of the community. Thomas claims he'll find a way to save Leo. Now in a jail cell, Leo is utterly devastated. Teodora ask him why he's been so mopey and Leo replies with that he's ever even left his home town before this, and now he's in stranded in a foreign country, convicted and arrested just for being friends with Teodora, Don Andrés and Alebrije. The cell is later approached by Baba Yaga in Jacobs body who then take the group to court. While in court, Leo must face a hilariously one sided courtroom with a judge who quite literally hates his guts. Leo chimes in, saying the court is bias and one sided. To his surprise, the judge claims that is is a "fair point", however twist this into his favor by appealing to the pathos and god-fearing nature of the people in order to despise Leo even more then they already did. Don Andrés attempts to help Leo by acting as his lawyer, as he apparently read a law book in one of his many voyages. Much to Leo's chagrin, Don Andrés does even worse and digs Leo deeper into a hole by saying that he is in fact friends with the dead. This then leads into Leo and his friends being hoisted upon a stake, to be burned. Their punishment is briefly interrupted by the Jersey Devil itself, who rampages across town. Thomas does his best to fend off the foul beast but his cannon balls do nothing against the devil and his best efforts are thwarted. Out of anger and spite, the demon melts the cannons, burns down houses and kidnaps Thomas to his layer. Now freed from the stake by Teodora, Leo and Alebrije charge into one of the burning houses in order to save a child's life. Now, out of anger and grief of Thomas's kidnapping, Leo attempts to rally the town together. While at first they're somewhat apathetic, Leo convinces them to work together and use Thomas's technology and logic to thwart the Jersey Devil. As the town develops a new weapon, Leo puts two and two together and realizes that the Jersey Devil was weak to the Iron used by Stephe Decatur and that Thomas's new methods didn't work because of the impurities of the metal. After what appears to just be a few hours, the town successfully came together and built a tank-like vehicle. The townspeople then lead the charge on the Devil, with Leo taking helm of the tank. After throwing a bucket at the beast, the town are able to draw the attention of it away from them and towards the Tank. While the beast dodges the harpoons fired by the Tank, Leo is able to hold the beast down while Alebrije attempts to shoot it with a cannon. After some fumbling, Alebrije does manage to shoot it and slays the devil, leaving it as black goo. After the beast is killed and Thomas is saved, the town rejoices. Now with accepting his technology and logic, the Townspeople claim New Jersey will be a paradise for now on. As this is happening, Thomas is fixing up Leo's airship. After it's repaired, he tells Leo he discovered a Record-like object in the Airship, telling Leo that it most likely stores information of some sort. After on the Airship, Finado and Moribunda secretly aid Leo in discovering a device in which he can play the record on. The record plays a hologram of none other than Friar Godofredo, which Leo mistakes as being real upon first inspection. The Friar tells Leo that their was a reason why he was in his home town of Puebla and that he is a member of the "Brotherhood", a secret organization all across the world. The hologram then instructs Leo to go to Germany next. Interesting, the hologram of Friar is about to tell Leo a secret, only for it to start skipping, much to Leo's devastation. The Mart After locating Germany, Leo quickly wanders into the small town of Steinau. Almost instantly, he notices something strange about the town. He ask a near by woman if she's had any sleep lately. The woman directs him to the Night's Inn, where Leo spends the night. Ghost of Medusa To Be Written Vodnik To Be Written Fenrir To Be Written Tooth Fairy To Be Written Kaiju To Be Written Nu Gui To Be Written Mister Madera To Be Written The Chilan To Be Written Golem To Be Written The Serpent and the Egg To Be Written Relationships Family Toñita San Juan Toñita is Leo's paternal grandmother and was the one who raised him from a young age, after his parents tragically died. As such, Toñita filled in the role of a motherly figure to Leo. The two love each other very much and Toñita knew that Leo was truly a brave and courageous person, even when he was young and timid. Toñita knows when Leo is upset about something and knows how to cheer him up, as seen in "The Prophecy" and it's been shown that the two have a good understanding of the other. Nana Dionisia Leo and his Nana appear to have a healthy relationship with one another. Leo often helps his Nana run her bakery, doing deliveries for her and she in turn occasionally cooks for him when his Abuela is unavailable"La Leyenda de la Nahuala". His nana also often jokes around with Leo, making puns which Leo seems to not understand or simply not find very funny. Fernando "Nando" San Juan Nando and Leo are usually at odds. Nando relentlessly teases Leo, even during church, often exploiting Leo's overactive imagination and anxious personality for his own benefit, sometimes making a fool of Leo even in public. This eventually lead into Leo telling his brother off, telling him how much he hates him. However, this was only in the heat of the moment and Leo does truly love his older brother. Friends Xóchitl Teodora Leo and Teodora argue and fight several times throughout the series. Teodora is often the one who calls Leo out on his selfish behavior"The Prophecy""Vodnik", such as in "The Prophecy" where Leo refused to help his friends formulate a plan on stopping the enigmatic end times, or vice versa during "Vodnik" where Leo was far to obsessed with stopping Quetzalcoatl and nearly sacrificed Alebrije in the process. A running gag through the series is Teodora often teasing Leo for not knowing things that is common knowledge in her time, such as what Kanji was or anything about Japan in general. On Leo's side, during "The Prophecy", simply having Teodora as a friend would hurt his social status and actively tries to make her go away. His feeling are amplified after the two get into an argument during school, in which his class calls him crazy for screaming at nothing. Along with Alebrije and Don Andrés, Leo eventually tells Teodora to just go away and leave him alone, which visually saddened Teodora. Even after that was all said and done, Teodora saved Leo's life when he was about to be attacked by the zombified Marcella. Without any questions asked, Leo and his friends teamed back up to get through the cursed streets of Puebla. When the group reached the monastery, only to find it locked, Leo was willing to sacrifice his life so the others can be safe. Teodora of course, wasn't having this and instead opted to fight the possessed citizens in order to protect Leo. Although they bicker and argue a lot, it's clear that they two both truly and deeply care for one another. Both Leo and Teodora willingly entered Medusa's Cave in order to save the other when both were tricked by Baba Yaga, which eventually cultivated in Teodora saving Leo from a trap. During the events of "The Chilan", Teodora sacrificed herself to save Leo from a spell from Baba Yaga. During "Golem", Leo fought tooth and nail in order to keep Teodora's physical, comatosed body safe from the eponymous Golem. During the ending of "The Serpent and the Egg", Leo asked the new, benevolent Quetzalcoatl to save Teodora's life. Kika Don Andrés Don Andrés and Leo are good friends, but they often clash, albeit not to the same intensity as Leo and Teodora. Leo often finds Don Andrés annoying, or dislikes his cowardly personality and was upset when Don Andrés was about to leave Leo when he attempted to sacrifice himself"The Prophecy". Despite this, the two do care about each other and Don Andrés was on the verge of tears when he believed Leo had died during "The Prophecy". Don Andrés attempts to act as a mentor-like figure to Leo, which often doesn't work out. Alebrije Alebrije loves Leo and loves spending time with him, however the feelings are somewhat one sided. Although Leo can say selfish and mean things to him, Alebrije never finds it in his heart to be angry at Leo and is always willing to help him out and forgive him even after dire situations. Though he doesn't always show it, Leo cares about Alebrije and values their friendship. Friar Godofredo Despite all the grief Leo caused Friar Godofredo over the years, such as causing a panic in his church and nearly killing Brother Sinfonolo, the two have a close friendship. Friar Godofredo understands that most of the chaos Leo causes isn't on purpose and that he means well and that he has a good heart. That said, Friar Godofredo will be stern when Leo makes a huge mistake, though is stern in more of a concerned, fatherly way as he only wants Leo to improve as a person. When the Friar found out that Leo was in mortal danger during the events of La Leyenda de la Nahuala, the Friar went out of his way try to save Leo's life, unfortunately his attempt was cut short when he was attacked and dragged away. Finado and Moribunda Finado and Moribunda have been looking out for Leo's safety for yearsLa Leyenda de la Nahuala and appear to genuinely care about him and his friends. Allies Leo has met several people in his quest around the world. While he didn't have time to become close friends with much of them, he respects and befriends most of them. Thomas Decatur Thomas and Leo quickly became good friends, despite the large age gap. Thomas admires Leo for his quick, creative and clever thinking and for being brave enough to do battle with the Jersey Devil while Leo greatly respects Thomas for his logical and scientific background. After Thomas is kidnapped by the Jersey Devil, Leo attempts to avenge him by slaying the beast once and for all. Pompeiian Mayor Prince Akihito Vizier Dr. Blackpulp Leo, like everyone else, initially thought the worst of Phineas Blackpulp. He believed Mrs. Wisp's fear mongering and thus believed Phineas to be a mad scientist at best, and an actual monster at worst. These thoughts only worsened when Leo investigated his lab, finding pictures of the Orphans and Mrs. Wasp plastered all over the walls with concerning symbols drawn over each and every one of them. Finding jarred up Bactus was the final straw and lead Leo into believing Dr. Blackpulp was truly behind the Tooth Stealing plot. After returning to the Orphanage, Leo made a scene, "outing" Blackpulp as the culprit behind the Tooth Stealing mystery. This of course was untrue and angered Blackpulp, who shot Mrs. Wisp with his Antiseptic Solution. Afterwards, he called Leo a bloody fool and was rather aggressive towards him, albeit in a mostly harmless, argumentative kind of way. However, after Blackpulp protected Marcella from the Bactus Queen, Leo started to respect him. This respect quickly grew into admiration and friendship as he accompanied him on his quest to rid the world of the Bactus. After Blackpulp was attacked by a Bactus, Leo tried to leap in and save him. While his efforts only made things worse, he did truly try to help Phineas. Enemies Nahuala Quetzalcoatl While at first, Leo was satisfied with having a lax outlook over Quetzalcoatl's evil, after the creator God destroyed his home town, consigning it to his dimension and tormenting its citizens, Leo gained a personal grudge against the God and would do anything to stop him. Fenrir Baba Yaga Although bitter enemies, Leo was willing to trust Baba Yaga. Mrs. Wisp Initially, Leo was very fond of Mrs. Wisp. He viewed her as a kind, motherly woman and took her side against Phineas Blackpulp. This however all changed when he realized her true motivations of stealing children's teeth. Sense then, Leo was willing to hunt her down with the aid of Phineas, though was willing to show mercy on her when he realized she wasn't inhereitly malicious. Nu Gui Vodnik Mister Madera Skills and Abilities * High Intellect: While not quite a genius, Leo has proved himself to be very intelligent numerous times throughout the series. He figured out Thomas Decatur single flaw in his method of hunting the Jersey Devil and improved upon it himself. In doing so, his intelligence was complimented by Thomas himself, who said Leo would be a great mind when he's older. In addition, Leo figured out Quetzalcoatl's plan and even outsmarted him, which lead to Quetzalcoatl's downfall in "The Serpent and the Egg". ** Quick Thinking: Leo has been shown to have bee a quick thinker, which helped in his battles against the Jersey Devil. * High Durability: Leo has taken blows and damage that should seriously injure a regular person, such as getting his head slammed into a metal plate repeatedly, or getting thrust into a massive wooden pillar at high speeds with no lasting injuries. To Be Written Equipment and Items * Airship * Record * Book of the Brotherhood * Esfera (Temporarily) Appearances Movies *''La Leyenda de la Nahuala'' *''La Leyenda de la Llorona'' *''La Leyenda de las Momias'' *''La Leyenda del Chupacabras'' *''La Leyenda del Charro Negro'' Legend Quest *The Prophecy *Jersey Devil *The Mart *Ghost of Medusa *Vodnik *Fenrir *Tooth Fairy *Kaiju *Nu Gui *Mister Madera *The Chilan *Golem *The Serpent and the Egg Gallery See Also * Voice Actors Who Portrayed Leo Trivia * While in the Dream World, Leo feared losing teeth"The Mart". A common interpretation of dreams of this nature is one fearing they're losing control over their own life and body. This seems to add up with the stressful thoughts Leo was experiencing only days prior. Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:La Leyenda Characters Category:Legend Quest Characters Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Americans Category:New Spain Category:Citizens of Puebla Category:Good Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Stubs Category:Articles In Need Of Updating Category:San Juan Family